kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Break/Burst/Explosion
Both Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz have Time finisher. Zi-O possesses the while Geiz possesses the . To activate them, the user presses the Ride On Starter on their Rider Ridewatch inserted into the Ziku-Driver before pressing the Ride On Ruser and rotating the Ziku Circular 360 degrees. To activate a legendary Time Break/Burst, the additional pressing of the Legend Ridewatch Ride On Starter is needed before rotating the Driver. Riders Zi-O Personal= * : A series of magenta-colored characters appear and circle the enemy. Zi-O then jumps high as the "Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on Zi-O's right foot as Zi-O performs a kicking attack. Zi-O Time Break Part 1.png|Time Break (Step 1: Character hologram creating) Zi-O Time Break Part 2.png|Time Break (Step 2: Character merge and imprint) Zi-O Time Break Part 3.png|Time Break (Step 3: Rider Kick) |-| Legend Rider= * :Zi-O performs a variation of Build RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish that has the chart occupy a straight line that accelerates him as he slashes and stabs the enemy several times with the Drill Crusher Crusher. Vortex Time Break Chart.png|Vortex Time Break (Step 1: White Energy Chart) Vortex Time Break Slash.png|Vortex Time Break (Step 2: Drill Crusher Crusher slashing) Vortex Time Break Stabbing.png|Vortex Time Break (Step 3: Drill Crusher Crusher stabbing) * : After a prelude appears, Zi-O tosses the prelude screen to the air before pounding the ground with the Gashacon Breaker Breakers to send the enemy flying. Zi-O then tosses the fake prelude screen's bar and rushes through the katakana that make "Critical Time Break" for a flurry of smashes that project the attack name's kana within each hit. critical time break prelude.jpg|Critical Time Break (Prelude Screen) critical time break screen throw.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 1: Throwing the prelude screen text) critical time break ground pound.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 2: Ground Energy Wave) critical time break bar smash.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 3: Smashing the green bar of the "prelude screen") critical time break punch.jpg|Critical Time Break (Step 4: Rapid-fire flurry of punches) * : Zi-O transforms into a rocket-like state to fly himself and the enemy into the Earth's upper atmosphere before delivering a corkscrew kick with his lower half covered in magenta energy. This variation is dubbed by Zi-O as the . Limit Time Break prelude.PNG|Limit Time Break (Step 1: Rocket transformation) Limit Time Break launch.PNG|Limit Time Break (Step 2: Launching the enemy) Limit Time Break character imprint.png|Limit Time Break (Step 3: Character merge and imprint) Limit Time Break kick.PNG|Limit Time Break (Step 4: Tailspin Kick) * : Zi-O leaps to the air as three giant Core Medals-like projection (In which the medals has , , and written on each medal) projection appeared in front of him. Zi-O then deliver a powerful rider kick, with the three medals converges into one medal (which form is similar to OOO Armor chest-plate) to the enemy before explode them. Scanning Time Break Medals.png|Scanning Time Break (Step 1: Medal projection) Scanning Time Break Tatoba Crest.png|Scanning Time Break (Step 2: Chest-plate projection) Scanning Time Break Explosion.png|Scanning Time Break (Step 3: Explosion) Geiz Personal= * This finisher has two variations: **Rider Kick: Geiz projects a vision of the enemy's defeat as a series of yellow-colored and characters appear in a line towards the enemy before Geiz performs a flying kick through the characters, foot and visor lining up with them. The projected enemy acts in reverse as it and the enemy converge at the point where the kick hits, the enemy then following the projection's path back to where it started to be destroyed exactly where Geiz predicted at the beginning of the attack. **Rider Break: Geiz spins and hits the enemy twice before launching him in the air and rams it into the wall. Geiz_Time_Burst_hologram_creating.png|Time Burst (Kick) (Prelude: Vision creating) Geiz Time Burst.png|Time Burst (Kick) Geiz Time Burst Striker spinning.png|Time Burst (Break) (Prelude: Spinning) Geiz Time Burst Striker crushing.png|Time Burst (Break) |-| Legend Rider= * : Geiz performs a variation of the Omega Drive (Ore) kick where his body and mask glow and his right foot is enveloped in an orange flame produced by the Parka Ghosts before he performs a flying kick covered in spiritual energy. Omega Time Burst.png|Omega Time Burst * : Geiz performs a variation of Drive's JustiSmash, where he speeds around rapidly punching the enemy. Hissatsu Time Burst.png|Hissatsu Time Burst * : Geiz performs Build RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish attack; creating a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line. Vortex Time Burst chart and formulas binding.png|Vortex Time Burst (Prelude: White Energy Chart binding) Vortex Time Burst kicking.png|Vortex Time Burst * : With the Faiz Pointer Pointer summoned, Geiz performs Faiz's Crimson Smash Rider Kick. Exceed Time Burst Pointer on.png|Exceed Time Burst (Step 1: Faiz Pointer Pointer summoning) Exceed Time Burst Photon Blood charge.png|Exceed Time Burst (Step 2: Photon Blood charging) Exceed Time Burst jumping.png|Exceed Time Burst (Step 3: Jumping) Exceed Time Burst shoot out.png|Exceed Time Burst (Step 4: Energy drill shoot out) Exceed Time Burst kick.png|Exceed Time Burst (Step 5: Kick) Exceed Time Burst Faiz symbol.png|Exceed Time Burst (Step 6: Displaying Faiz's symbol) * : Geiz leaps to air as he performs a Rider Kick, with his right leg enlarged to massive size by a Wizard's Flame Style Magical Portal, thus destroying the enemy. Strike Time Burst Portal.png|Strike Time Burst (Step 1 : Magical Portal creating) Strike Time Burst Flame gathering.png|Strike Time Burst (Step 2 : Flame absorbing) Strike Time Burst Gaint foot kick.png|Strike Time Burst (Step 3 : Leg enlarging and kick) * : In a manner similar to the Shakariki Sports's Sports Gamer attack, Geiz runs around the enemy at high speed, destroying any enemies in his track, if any, then delivers a powerful Rider Kick that destroy the enemy. Genm Critical Time Burst circle.png|Critical Time Burst (Prelude: Fast speed running) Genm Critical Time Burst kick.png|Critical Time Burst Time Mazine The Time Break/Burst finisher can also works on Time Mazine. Zi-O * : The Time Mazine perform a variation of , with the Time Mazine leg unit produce a Gigantic version of to deliver a powerful Kick tot the enemy, imbued with flame. Giga Scan Time Break.png|Giga Scan Time Break Category:Kamen Rider Finishers